Lo usual
by H.P.Salinas
Summary: Lo que siempre pasa en la vida de Leon S. Kennedy desde su punto de vista. Otra misión fallida ¿por qué? Por Ada, por supuesto.


Una vez más, mis vacaciones se cancelan por una misión de último momento, una vez más en vez de relajarme unos días como debería hacer voy a meterme a una ciudad que está hecha un infierno, una vez más... y aunque sea una mierda lo haré ¿por qué? eso mismo me pregunto.

La soledad de mi vida me aplasta y asfixia, no me deja en paz tal vez sea por eso que acepto estas misiones casi suicidas, el calor de la batalla me mantiene ocupado para no reflexionar sobre mi vida privada.

Y es que se puede salvar al mundo mil veces, ser un héroe nacional y un montón de cosas más, pero llego a casa y estoy solo. Yo lo elijo, elijo estar así, aunque sé la razón me niego a aceptarla.

Ahora voy caminando hacia no sé donde a recoger no sé qué que tengo darle a no sé quién, que está en una ciudad infectada haciendo... espero que cosas buenas y resulta que soy el ''mejor agente'' para el trabajo, eso se traduce como ''soy el único idiota que aceptaría ésta misión'' suspiro resignado mientras llego al helicóptero que me llevará.

El viaje transcurre con normalidad, nadie habla, aparte de mí están otros dos soldados y el piloto se supone que me ''escoltan'' o algo así, no es que vayan a servir de mucho si nos atacan pero bueno, tampoco se van a quedar conmigo para hacer la misión así que me da lo mismo.

Decido relajarme hasta que lleguemos a donde tenemos que llegar así que cierro los ojos y me recuesto cerrando los ojos.

Después de unas horas llegamos al lugar. Bajamos del helicóptero y, después de asegurarse de que todo está bien, ellos se van y me quedo solo.

La amenaza de una nueva infección está presente en este lugar, se supone que es un edificio de Umbrella pero no ha habido actividad lo cual resulta sospechoso.

Saco la pistola y me adentro en el edificio caminando despacio. Bien, la cosa no va tan mal, excepto por el silencio estremecedor que hay en la ciudad, lo cual, por supuesto, no es buena señal en ningún momento de mi mundo. Sigo mi camino hasta bajar a un piso donde solo hay oficinas. Todo sigue en silencio, y no hay nadie a la vista.

-Leon ¿estás dentro?-me habla Hunnigan desde el auricular, doy un rápido sí de respuesta y sigo caminando.

Se supone que tome una muestra de algo aquí y luego se lo lleve a los científicos de la base del oeste. Bien, no hay problema, no puede ser muy difícil si el lugar está tan abandonado como parece, lo que me resulta preocupante es que si alguien más sabe que no hay protección vendrá por la muestra también.

Al parecer mis jefes también pensaron en eso porque tengo que destruir el laboratorio en cuanto me vaya.

Qué divertido, pienso con sarcasmo, al menos ésta vez no hay una chica rubia que salvar-según el mapa los laboratorios están en el sótano-continúa Hunnigan después de un rato, pero claro, están en el sótano y me tenían que dejar en la azotea, tan simpáticos como siempre los de la agencia.

Ruedo los ojos y continúo. No me sorprendo cuando los elevadores no funcionan, me dirijo a la escalera y empiezo a bajar. Vamos, no es tanto, ¿diez pisos? Como caminar en el parque. Nótese el sarcasmo... Como sea, es lo que hay.

Después de bajar la mitad del edificio medio corriendo el aliento ya me falta. Me detengo a mitad del quinto piso y me siento en las escaleras, debería replantearme el traer agua a las misiones... en especial ahora en verano, parece como si estuviera en un jodido horno ¿bioterrorismo? deberíamos luchar contra el calentamiento global que es lo que terminará matándome.

Con el dorso de la mano me quito el sudor de la frente y luego me pongo de pie observando con cara de pocos amigos las escaleras, me pongo a caminar de nuevo sin muchas ganas, hace rato que me he guardado la pistola, no parecen haber criaturas con ganas de matarme... aún.

Sigo bajando, me pregunto cuánto tiempo llevaré aquí. Claro, porque son escaleras de emergencia y se supone que te saquen rápido del edificio si hay un accidente... ¡y una mierda! deberían poner un tobogán o algo.

Me quedo un momento pensando sobre lo que acabo de pensar y niego con resignación, el calor debe haberme frito las últimas neuronas que me quedaban.

Reviso mi celular sin saber porque, hacer rato me dio una sensación medio extraña... bueno no le haré caso, en un edificio donde pueden salir monstros dispuestos a matarte de la manera más aterradora... creo que es normal tener una sensación extraña.

Respiro hondo y suelto el aire despacio antes de abrir la puerta de lo que creo que es el lobi. Miro a todos lados antes de salir. Una sombra me hace voltear rápidamente pero parece que no fue nada, me quedo viendo un momento más y niego suavemente, alucino

-Hunnigan ¿dónde está el sótano?-pregunto tratando de no sonar tan fastidiado como me siento. Escucho que teclea y teclea por un rato hasta por fin se detiene.

-¿Estás en el lobi?-no, por eso pregunto que donde está el sótano, para saber cuando llegue... un leve ''ajá'' le dice que sí a mi compañera-bien, ubica el escritorio de recepción-empiezo a caminar hasta quedar en el centro del lobi, ahora que lo pienso... sigue sin haber gente y esto me da muy mal rollo...como sea, me facilita las cosas.

Veo lo que puede ser el dichoso escritorio y me acerco a él, voy por detrás y me siento en la silla del recepcionista.

-vale, ya lo encontré ¿ahora?-Hunnigan empieza a darme instrucciones de cómo mover a la computadora, la cual por cierto parece estar en otro idioma ¿es que los hackers tienen su propio código secreto?

Al fin logro darle a lo que era y me abre un montón de ventanas con planos y claves y esas cosas molestas con las que me topo en cada misión, recuerdo que antes eran mapas, simples y eficientes mapas. Dios, soné como un anciano…

Descargo todo al teléfono y luego camino hacia un cuadro muy raro que está al fondo del lugar, si no me equivoco ahí está la entrada al sótano, o al menos eso dice en los planos.

Como tenga que resolver uno de esos acertijos... Para mi sorpresa el cuadro se mueve sin más y después de ingresar el número que me pasa Hunnigan puedo entrar.

Cuando entro me topo con lo de siempre, un pozo con escaleras que parece llevar al centro de la tierra... ¿es que todos los científicos locos entran por este tipo de lugares? ¿Complejo de topo o algo? No, claro que no, es solo que ellos usan elevadores y los elevadores no funcionan.

Me abrocho bien los guantes antes de comenzar el descenso.

Un escalón y luego otro, no desesperarse y no pensar en qué rayos es esa cosa viscosa.

Muy bien, he bajado cerca de dos metros el suelo debe estar por...mierda, dime que eso que NO sentí significa que... Caigo, no sé cuanto pero lo suficiente para que me dé un tremendo golpe que me provoca un dolor punzante en la cabeza y una incapacidad (espero que temporal) para levantarme.

Poco a poco voy recuperándome, agito la cabeza y abro y cierro la mano, ¡agh, joder! Me levanto y me sobo la cabeza para ver si tengo sangre, nada, bueno tal vez una contusión o algo pero no creo que me dé problemas.

Miro el largo pasillo y comienzo a caminar, los laboratorios deben de estar al final.

Dando tumbos y después de comprobar con desilusión, y la verdad sin sorprenderme, que el comunicador con Hunnigan ya no sirve, avanzo por el pasillo oscuro con la pistola firmemente agarrada con la mano derecha, porque sí, puedo estar muriendo y todo lo que quiera pero nunca soltaré la pistola a menos que sea el momento más inoportuno para hacerlo.

Cuando llego a la puerta me quedo un momento recargado en la pared, en serio me duele la cabeza, después de cerrar los ojos un momento me enfrento a la cerradura.

Bueno, ahora sé que entré por la entrada principal y no por uno de esos pasadizos secretos de película por lo que generalmente entro.

Tomo el celular y reviso la lista de contraseñas selecciono tres que puede que me sirvan y me propongo a ingresar la primera.

Nada, bueno ahora la segunda. Bien, la puerta hace ''click'' y luego un ruido raro que me indica que se está abriendo. Espero a que se abra por completo y me paro en seco cuando termina, me ha parecido escuchar algo...

No veo nada, y no creo que sea prudente encender una lamparita, sería como decir ''hey estoy aquí, ven a matarme'' no me golpee tan duro como para hacer eso.

Avanzo con todo el cuidado que puedo, estoy en el laboratorio, eso lo sé. Paredes blancas, mesas metálicas y largas y un montón de botellitas de vidrio con líquidos de procedencia dudosa... sí, un laboratorio.

Cuando estaba en la secundaria se me hacían divertidos, experimentos, disecar ranas, y esas cosas, pero ahora lo único que me producen son escalofríos.

Bien según esto tengo que buscar la muestra del virus nuevo de no sé qué, otra de esas cosas que no debería haberse hecho y que tengo que asegurarme de que no salga nunca. Ahora bien ¿cómo rayos localizo un virus entre tanta botellita? Del tin marín... creo que no es buena idea... suspiro frustrado y sigo inspeccionando.

Antes de ir al otro lado de la habitación escucho el ruido de unos cristales rompiéndose... y eso nunca es bueno. Me asomo a ver de dónde viene el ruido pegando la espalda a la pared. Nada... lo único que hay es como unas cajas de vidrio... o al menos eso es lo que creo que eran porque ahora no son más que contenedores vacíos y rotos de los que sale un líquido verde que me da muy mal rollo... ¿es que no se les ocurre otro color?

Voy hacia el otro lado, no veo a lo que sea que salió de ahí por ningún lado y eso nunca es bueno. Tomaré lo primero que me parezca un virus muy importante y me largaré de aquí.

Camino con una seguridad que no creo tener hacia el otro lado del laboratorio y comienzo a rastrear, o eso intento, porque mis ojos se posan de inmediato en una figura vestida de rojo que apunta hacia donde estoy

-Ada...-susurro sin querer. Ahora viene el dilema de mi vida ¿salir o no salir? El trabajo o mi obsesión (que, por extraño que sea, no es meterme en misiones suicidas) ella, la mujer de rojo es mi obsesión.

Veamos, prevenir una crisis como Raccoon City o hablar con Ada dos segundos? (porque seguramente saldrá corriendo en cuanto me vea... no literalmente pero me explico ¿no?)

-Leon-responde ella. Volvemos a lo mismo, cada encuentro, la veo, me ve, el mismo juego estúpido de siempre.

Y todo se va a la mierda porque un algo me ha golpeado y me ha lanzado hacia donde ella está ¿el destino? ¡No! Una criatura asquerosa que quiere matarnos a ambos, naturalmente.

Me estrello contra una mesa y me cubro la cabeza con las manos para evitar que los vidrios lleguen a donde no deben. Luego me volteo con rapidez y doy tres disparos a donde creo que está esa cosa.

¿Le di? no sé, pero no voy a preguntarle.

Me pongo de pie como puedo y busco a Ada con la mirada pero otra cosa (o la misma, no estoy seguro) vuelve a aparecer logrando captar mi atención.

-Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos así -digo, no sé si hablo solo o si ella sigue aquí pero da lo mismo.

Dejo a un lado las charlas para concentrarme en matar a... eso. Dos disparos más y de pronto silencio... ¿se fue? ¿O se esconde esperando el momento para atacar?... no sé, por ahora solo hay silencio...

-Eso no sería divertido- Escucho a Ada y suspiro ¿aliviado? no lo sé, pero suspiro, al menos sé que sigue aquí. ¿No sería divertido? Tal vez, pero conozco formas más interesantes de divertirnos...

Agito la cabeza apartando todos los pensamientos de mi mente, algo quiere matarme, de nuevo, y no hay tiempo de pensar en nada, en especial no en _eso. _

La cosa ha desaparecido, no la veo por ningún lado y no estoy seguro de que deba de alegrarme de eso.

¿Pero qué...?

-¡Leon, cuidado!-El grito de Ada me indica que debo moverme.

Lo hago apenas a tiempo girando hacia un lado y dando una rodada por el piso al tiempo que me volteo y apunto con el arma hacia donde está mi atacante pero se ha ido, no veo nada de nuevo.

Escucho a Ada y atrapo por pura inercia lo que me lanza, una granada, por suerte inactiva.

Me quedo viendo un momento el cilindro azulado que tengo en la mano ahora ¿qué se supone que haga? Todo esto me toma menos de medio segundo porque en seguida sé lo que pretende, cegarla y luego ir a golpearla, bueno, pues habrá que intentarlo.

Activo la granada y apenas escucho que está por ahí y la lanzo, la criatura se queda quieta y yo también, la luz me ciega un momento pero puedo ver dónde está. Voy hacia la criatura y le meto una patada. Luego espero a que Ada la termine porque si me sigo metiendo en lo que hace seguro que el próximo que recibirá un golpe seré yo.

Una vez que estoy seguro de que no va a golpearme, o por lo menos no demasiado, me acerco a ella, la criatura parece estar desintegrándose en el piso y solo deja tras de sí un horrible olor a podrido característico de estas cosas.

La observo hasta que solo queda el líquido café y luego volteo a ver a Ada. Trato de verla con la poca luz que hay y me quedo un momento perdido en su rostro, en sus ojos en su esencia... espera... ¿no había como tres contenedores quebrados?

Dejo mi ''discreta'' observación para mirar al rededor en busca de otros seres indeseables...nada pero eso pensaba hace un momento así que no hay que bajar la guardia

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a otro lado-sugiero mientras la miro de nuevo.

Ahora mi cerebro empieza a trabajar, (si hasta ahora porque de las tres neuronas que me quedan dos estaban ocupadas pensando en Ada y la otra en que hay algo que quiere matarme rondando por aquí) ¿qué coño está haciendo ella aquí? cagarme la misión, si bueno, es lo más probable.

Me abstengo de preguntar y empiezo a caminar sin dejar de sostener la pistola con las dos manos la otra habitación parece más segura y además tengo que coger el dichoso virus o lo que sea.

-¿Mm? ¿Qué se te ocurre?- Escucho que me responde con ese tono de voz que me hace sonreír inconscientemente. Debería ser ilegal que me hablara así durante una misión ''importante'' ¿misión? ¿Estoy de misión? ¿Lo ven? no doy para tanto.

Hago una mueca cuando llego a la puerta, cerrada, y adivinen quien tiene la llave... ¡bingo! volteo a ver a Ada, quien por supuesto, tiene la llave, y claro, no va a dármela, porque, obviamente, quiere lo mismo que yo ¿frustrante? no tienen idea, pero ya es rutina.

Respiro hondo y la enfrento, con la mirada, esa mirada que hace que me pierda no importa la situación, no es justo.

-No me digas, vienes por el virus-murmuro y espero. Es lo único que se puede hacer con ella. Podría intentar quitársela, pero no quiero golpearla y, de todas formas, es más probable que me gane.

-Puede ser-dice. ¿Qué es tan divertido? Maldita sea.

Bien, me está apuntando con un arma y me dice que me aparte, y ahora volvemos a lo mismo, enfrentarme a ella o permitir que se quede con el virus.

Aunque la ame y todo eso no puedo dejar que se vaya con esa cosa y se la dé a uno de los psicópatas para los que trabaja, no de nuevo.

Me quedo donde estoy y la veo con seriedad, se acabaron los juegos, ahora viene a mi mente otra pregunta que es parte de los grandes misterios de mi vida ¿se atreverá ella a dispararme? Nadie lo sabe, es más, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera ella lo sabe, porque en el fondo siente algo por mí, no puedo alucinar esas miradas

-Apártate- me dice seria. No me muevo.

-No ésta vez, Ada-le digo y subo el arma, algo de lo que yo estoy seguro es de que jamás le voy a disparar así que dudo un momento y bajo el arma.

No le voy a disparar pero tampoco voy a dejar que avance ¿entonces como quedamos? Ella tiene la llave y me apunta a la cabeza con una pistola y yo tengo... bueno no estoy en muy buena posición pero no se me ocurre otra cosa.

Tal vez si me pongo lo suficientemente serio con este asunto pueda salir bien parado. Respiro hondo y suelto el aire, no estoy seguro de qué debería hacer.

-Si me das la llave todo será más sencillo-le digo sonriendo de lado.

¿Qué? no se pierde nada con intentar.

-Lo sencillo es aburrido-contesta con el mismo tono de antes.

¿Aburrido? Tal vez, pero nadie sale lastimado.

Piensa, Kennedy, por algo eres el mejor agente de la CIA... claro, soy el mejor porque los otros son una bola de idiotas.

Eso no me ayuda. La ventaja de ser yo, supongo, es que puedo estar pensando todas las estupideces que quiera pero por fuera estoy siempre igual, solo soltando uno que otro comentario sarcástico que no puedo evitar, creo que dijera todo nadie me tomaría en serio.

¡Vamos! ¿Qué rayos hago analizando mi manera de ser cuando pueden dispararme?

Mierda de misión, ¿por qué siempre tiene que estar ella en todo? El destino tiene un sentido del humor bastante molesto.

La tensión en el ambiente es casi palpable, la miro, ella me mira, estoy en su camino, como siempre.

-Y si decido no hacerlo… ¿Qué harás?-responde. Oh... ahora me reta, la muy hija de... me reta, por mucho que la quiera sigo siendo un hombre, y los retos me afectan.

-Pensaré en un castigo adecuado-le digo sonriendo, parecemos adolescentes y no adultos que se juegan el destino de muchas personas

Con el ceño fruncido avanzo un paso, no aparto la vista de ella sabiendo que un movimiento en falso podría matarme.

Extrañamente estoy muy calmado, como si sospechara que no tiene intención de dispararme... de lo que por supuesto no tengo seguro ni de lejos, nunca se que pasa por su mente, a veces creo que me ama, otras que solo me utiliza, es complicado, es difícil, es único y extraño, me destruye y me reconstruye, me enferma y me cura.

Otro paso, respiro hondo. Me detengo, ahora falta ver qué hace ella y qué hago yo después.

Debería tratar de quitarle el arma, vamos que soy un jodido agente especial de la CIA, de algo tiene que valer tanto entrenamiento ¿no?

Pero ella es ella y yo soy débil cuando es ella, no se puede evitar.

Lucho por esconder las dudas que tengo y mantenerme frío, por lo menos por fuera que por dentro estoy muriendo, lo bueno es que aún no puede leer mentes... aún...Vamos, ¿no hay seriedad en mi cabeza incluso cuando la mujer que amo me apunta con un arma y estamos los dos en plena crisis existencial?

Me quedo quieto esperando que ella haga el siguiente movimiento, por ahora me quedé en blanco.

-¿Por qué tan molesto?-dice juguetona.

-¿Molesto? ¿Yo? Para nada-le respondo sarcástico y seco, estoy frustrado y me siento impotente, no sé qué hacer, no puedo hacer nada.

_Mierda_. Un ligero cambio en las facciones de Ada me indica que algo está por venir por lo que reacciono haciéndome a un lado.

Dos disparos pasan rozándome, apenas me doy cuenta de que no tiro a matar. Aquí vamos de nuevo ¿me quiere? ¿Me odia? ¿Me usa? ¿Por qué coño no me mata de una vez?

Los disparos me dejan aturdido por lo que tiene tiempo de alejarse, pero no la voy a dejar irse así, de nuevo, también tengo dignidad, mallugada... pero dignidad al fin.

Corro hacia ella y veo que hace por sacar el jodido gancho.

_Ah no, esa cosa de nuevo no_.

La alcanzo y la tomo del brazo donde tiene la pistola, no la de gancho, la otra, y la giro aplicándole una llave para que la suelte. Luego de una manera extraña la empujo hasta la pared, por más fuerte que sea sigo ganándole en peso y fuerza.

La tomo de la otra muñeca, ahora sí la del gancho, y mantengo sus dos manos contra la pared a ambos lados de la cabeza.

-Que rudo…-murmura, siguiendo con su tono de ''tengo todo perfectamente controlado, estúpido, jamás me ganarás.

Esto me hace recordar uno de nuestros encuentros... menos inoportunos. Vale, no es momento.

La sostengo todo lo firme que puedo, aunque seguramente saldrá con un movimiento ninja y me derribará sin mayor esfuerzo. No quiero hacerle daño, pero tampoco quiero dejarla, un movimiento en falso y estoy perdido.

Me le quedo viendo con la respiración agitada y tomo sus dos manos por encima de su cabeza con una sola dejando libre la mano derecha

-¿Me dirás donde está la llave?-le pregunto aunque la idea de buscarla no me parece tan mala, sonrío ligeramente, sigo enojado y frustrado así que es más bien una sonrisa fría. La miro tratando de localizar la maldita llave para tomar el virus y largarme de una vez.

Aunque... ¿qué haré si, por alguna razón extraña, consiguiera la llave? No la puedo dejar aquí, tampoco la puedo dejar libre y llevarla conmigo no sería una buena opción... joder. Vale, una cosa a la vez.

Mi mano derecha empieza a moverse pero no me atrevo a buscar la llave, mejor espero, lo mismo y me dice... o se zafa, me deja inconsciente y se larga, veo la segunda opción más probable.

Parece que no está preocupada, porque claro, ella nunca lo está, no le importa nada ni nadie.

Me enoja su forma de ser, no es justo, aprieto un poco más sus manos pero he cometido un error y en seguida me doy cuenta, pero es demasiado tarde se zafa de mí y yo, en lugar de meterle una patada o un golpe como haría con cualquier otro la dejo irse.

_Estúpido_.

Volteo para tratar de alcanzarla pero es más rápida que yo, lanza una granada de luz que me deja aturdido.

Hija de... apenas me estoy recuperando del flashazo y lanza una granada de humo, toso un poco y trato de localizarla entre el humo pero entre la ceguera temporal de la granada de luz, el humo, y el golpe que me di hace rato se me hace simplemente imposible

-¡Ada!-grito a la nada porque estoy casi seguro de que ella ya se fue.

Idiota ¿por qué siempre le grito? ¿Por qué la espero? ¿Por qué me preocupo? Soy un jodido masoquista.

Avanzo torpemente unos pasos hacia donde creo que está la puerta pero algo detiene mi marcha, un golpe directo al estómago me manda para atrás y logra que me estrelle con la pared y luego caiga al piso.

Me voy a quedar aquí... no quiero levantarme ¿para qué? para NO terminar mi misión e irme a casa a hacer nada hasta que me hablen a otra misión suicida la cual aceptaré con la esperanza de morir en ella... qué divertido, creo que prefiero quedarme aquí y esperar que esas cosas terminen conmigo de una vez.

Me levanto, porque mi instinto se niega a dejarme en paz ¿qué sentido tiene mi vida?

_Debes evitar otro Raccoon City, Leon, para eso vives... y para ver si algún día puedes hacer que Ada te tome en serio_.

Vale, buenas razones.

Ignorando el dolor... de todo, que me ataca intensamente por momentos, consigo sacar el arma y apuntar.

El humo ya se disipó pero no tengo tiempo de pensar en eso porque ya está encima de mí la maldita lagartija superdesarrollada esa.

Giro y le doy una patada haciendo que caiga, luego la acribillo con más de diez disparos hasta que se me acaba el cargador, parece que por fin deja de moverse y muere pero por si acaso me espero a que se desintegre.

Cuando estoy seguro de que no va a levantarse y atacarme de nuevo suelto el aire en un suspiro de alivio y me recargo en la pared.

Hora del recuento de daños. Golpe en la cabeza... nada grave, solo un hilillo de sangre que ya se secó. Costillas... enteras, creo... Boca... pero que... bueno sabe a sangre pero da lo mismo, espero que sea porque me mordí y no porque me perforé un pulmón o algo, de ser así sí tendría que preocuparme. Escupo al piso para tratar de quitarme el sabor pero es inútil, como sea, sigamos, brazos, bien, piernas, bien... dignidad... por los suelos pero no moriré por eso.

Hecho una mirada al rededor pero mi vista se nubla, a la mierda, a estas alturas seguro que ya se largó con el virus.

Me recargo en la pared y me dejo caer hasta que me siento, luego recargo la cabeza en el frío muro y cierro los ojos.

Necesito ir a casa y tomar un buen trago de lo que sea que tenga alcohol, luego darme un baño y dormir, dormir todo lo que pueda.

Escucho el intercomunicador sonar es Hunnigan que seguramente quiere mi posición exacta, la información, que por cierto no tengo y otras cosas que no tengo ganas de hacer, como darle la explicación de que perdí el virus.

Ignoro el sonido y sigo con los ojos cerrados, solo un rato, ahora que no hay lagartijas que quieren matarme y que es inútil que me dé prisa por la misión.

¿Qué me pasa? Yo no soy de rendirme así, soy más terco que nada cuando se trata de esto pero... estoy cansado, en un rato volveré a ser el responsable agente de la CIA y encontraré una manera de arreglar las cosas pero por ahora solo soy un hombre cansado y golpeado que no tiene ganas de hacer nada.

Un sonido como de metal rompiéndose me hace despertar de mi meditación, escucho golpes, vidrio quebrándose, explosiones de granadas y un rugido furioso que me hiela la sangre, sin ni siquiera detenerme a pensar en lo que pudiera estar haciendo ese ruido mi mente viaja a la persona que, por mucho que me pese, es la más importante en mi vida

-Ada...-susurro y me olvido de mi enojo hacia ella, de que lo jodido que me dejó y de que me lanzó una granada hace rato para luego dejarme solo y aturdido contra una lagartija superdesarrollada que casi me mata.

Todo eso se borra de mi mente en el instante en que presiento que ella puede estar en peligro.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi cuerpo maltrecho, saco el arma y camino con toda la rapidez que me permiten mis piernas hacia la puerta, la abro sin dificultad, que considerada en dejar la puerta abierta.

Lo que veo me deja sorprendido. Joder qué calor, con lo que lo odio...No tengo mucho tiempo en fijarme de la abrumadora onda de calor que me ataca al entrar a aquél lugar porque el 40% de mi mente está en el monstro enorme que hay en frente, el 55% centrado en encontrar a Ada y el otro 5% sigue quejándose de mi jodida suerte.

Maldigo en mi mente a todo y a todos mientras guardo la pistola y saco la escopeta preparándome para dispararle, si no me equivoco debe tener una de esas membranas que tienen todos los monstros.

A veces me pregunto qué rayos piensa Umbrella al ponerles ese punto débil, luego me doy cuenta de que me importa una mierda con tal de que pueda matarlos.

La cosa gigante y fea no ha reparado en mí y sigue concentrada en encontrar al que le lanzó las granadas, que supongo que fue Ada.

Aprovecho esto para dispararle un par de veces en la cosa enorme y roja que tiene colgando de atrás y que parece ser el punto débil de eso.

El monstruo trata unos instantes en reaccionar, claro porque tan grande y tan fuerte no le da para pensar, entonces ruge de nuevo y voltee a verme con toda la pinta de querer arrancarme la cabeza.

_Derrota a la cosa, no es tan difícil, joo cosa de todos los días ¿un mounstro gigante y asesino que quiere matarte mientras estás en un lugar tan caliente que bien podría pasar por horno? Para eso nos entrenan en la CIA, y la gente que piensa que vamos siendo espías encubiertos que tienen misiones emocionantes y romances en cada viaje_.

Pienso sarcástico mientras trato de idear una ruta de escape.

_A ver, pensemos un momento_... yo tenía toda la intención de pensar racionalmente, idear un plan inteligente y acabarlo de manera elegante y rápida, pero esa cosa no tiene intención de dejarme en paz.

Trata de golpearme pero lo esquivo arrojándome a un lado y evitando que su enorme puño me aplastara como tortilla. El monstruo se pone en plan ''joder, no lo aplasté'' y se queda un momento viendo su mano y luego al piso consecutivamente unos segundos, luego de que se convence al fin de que sigo vivo ruge enojado y yo aprovecho para dispararle de nuevo.

_Muere de una vez, maldito, me estoy asando en este lugar_.

Busco a Ada nuevamente pero me obligo a concentrarme en el gigante. Primero lo primero, acabemos con lo que quiere matarme y luego busco a Ada.

Perfecto, ahora hay que poner en marcha el ''sencillo'' plan.

Me quedo esperando a que cargue de nuevo contra mí para poder hacer lo mismo que antes.

De pronto escucho disparos de algún lugar de arriba pero no me detengo a pensar en eso, tengo problemas más _grandes_ en los cuales debo concentrarme.

Me distraigo por un milisegundo y esa cosa ya me golpeó. Vuelo hacia algún lugar hacia la derecha y me estrello contra la pared para después caer al suelo sin poder moverme.

Me duele todo, puedo sentir la sangre en mi boca y me obligo a toser para sacarla antes de ahogarme.

Giro hacia un lado para respirar mejor y evalúo los daños, no creo que sea tan malo, unas costillas rotas seguramente pero no creo que sea nada... nada demasiado grave como para no ponerme de pie y tratar de salir de aquí.

Me paro tan rápido como puedo, es decir, lento, muuuy lento. Mis piernas apenas me sostienen y mi brazo izquierdo cuelga sin vida a un costado.

_Genial_. Me acomodo lo mejor que puedo el brazo pero no parece dispuesto a cooperar.

Toso más sangre y me agarro el estómago. Respiro hondo un par de veces, todo se ve borroso y cada que toso siento como si me clavaran un metal caliente en el pecho. Tomo la pistola con la mano derecha y veo a la cosa que se retuerce por los disparos de mi misterioso ayudante.

El gigante parece caer y yo aprovecho para ir y patearlo con todas las fuerzas que tengo, detrás de él observo una caldera abierta, si pudiera empujarlo hasta ahí seguro que no sobrevive y en caso de que sí... bueno, podría cerrar la puerta y mantenerlo ahí un rato.

Cada golpe provoca que sienta como si miles de agujas se clavaran en mi cuerpo, mis músculos se tensan al máximo y sé que estoy al límite, pero he estado peor, no voy a rendirme con este gigante.

Me aparto y descargo toda la pistola en él. Solo un poco más... un poco más y desaparecerá y luego seré libre de largarme.

El cabello se me pega a la cara por el sudor y no puedo apartarlo porque mi brazo bueno está con la pistola y el otro... está inservible aún.

Otra patada, diez disparos más. Solo cinco metros y podré descansar y salir de este maldito calor.

Recargo la pistola con una mano (no me pregunten como que ni yo sé) y vuelvo a disparar.

Espero que no esté para atacarme porque no estoy seguro de poder esquivarlo. Trato de ubicar a la persona que está disparando desde arriba pero no encuentro a nadie, seguro que es Ada. _Bien vine a rescatarla y ahora ella es la que tiene que ayudarme. _Ruedo los ojos y suspiro, la historia de mi vida.

Tomo una granada y le quito el seguro con los dientes para luego lanzarla al monstruo. Apenas tiene contacto con el suelo y estalla en llamas. Yo esperaba una de fragmentación pero supongo que esta también vale.

Esa cosa no va a ir más atrás, lo sé en el momento en el que lo pateo por tercera vez, estoy en serios problemas aquí.

Cuando estoy a punto de rendirme e ir por otra estrategia escucho algo que me hace voltear hacia arriba.

-Leon, aquí, usa esto.

Ahí está ella, por supuesto, lanzando un... lanzacohetes... por supuesto.

Cuando me quiero acordar ya tengo el arma en mis manos. Siempre me he preguntado ¿por qué coño no lo usa ella? La respuesta es y seguirá siendo un misterio, como todo lo relacionado con esa mujer.

No pongo muchos peros, sin embargo, y tomo el arma al vuelo y al segundo siguiente ya está lista para usarse.

Me la pongo al hombro y apunto. _Hoy no_. Digo mentalmente mientras disparo.

El misil vuela rápidamente y se estrella contra el monstruo, me quedo ahí de pie hasta que lo veo caer en el horno, entonces me siento en el suelo y trato de respirar normalmente.

Monstruo muerto. Sigo vivo. La muestra no está... estúpido de mí.

Ruedo los ojos me pongo de pie dando tumbos hacia la salida de la caldera, llego al sitio donde estaban las lagartijas gigantes y enciendo el comunicador.

-Leon... ¿pero qué ha pasado?-me recargo en la pared y me sobo la nuca tratando en vano de aliviar el dolor.

-¿En resumen? llegué al laboratorio, apareció Ada, unas lagartijas superdesarrolladas trataron de matarnos, Ada trató de matarme, se fue, las lagartijas volvieron, las maté, seguí a Ada, monstruo gigante trató de matarme, apareció Ada con un lanza misiles salido de la nada, maté al monstruo y ella se quedó con la muestra, ya sabes, lo usual. Por cierto, me estoy desangrando así que, ya sabes, si pudieras mandar un equipo a recogerme a la salida del edificio estaría genial.

Le resumo mientras camino hacia las escaleras por donde vine, ahora no quiero más que darme un baño y salir de aquí, seguramente Ada ya se fue y mi pequeña esperanza de recuperar la muestra (y verla de nuevo, para qué me engaño) se esfumó, estoy solo y herido, como siempre.

_A/N: Espero que les haya gustado, a mí me divirtió mucho escribirlo XD dejen sus reviews para saber qué tal :)_


End file.
